


White Fae Stag

by SparkySheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/pseuds/SparkySheep





	White Fae Stag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intentions Far From Honorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372045) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161735295@N03/43820062570/in/dateposted-public/)

"It is a stag, much like his own, but this one is white and looks at Will with eyes the color of sunlit sky. Its horns glisten as rose quartz, shine like diamond, and Will tilts his head the other way as it regards him."

I absolutely love HigherMagic's fics and I just had to do some fan art for Intentions Far From Honorable :)


End file.
